


Over it

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bonding, Everyone is mad at Jeremy, Fictober 2020, Gen, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober 2020 Day 9 - “Just say it.”Michael finally makes it out of the bathroom. He talks to a girl who seems equally as hurt.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst & Michael Mell
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Kudos: 13





	Over it

**Author's Note:**

> Only three days late! Yay!
> 
> Yes I know other people have written fics with this premise (hell, I know someone who already did this premise this month) but this is a fic I’ve been procrastinating for too long and finally got the inspiration for from the prompt so sue me I guess. 
> 
> To all the people who came here from my YouTube comment, I hope it was worth the wait.

Michael was having a shitty night. 

Being called a loser and subsequently being dumped by your best friend sucks. Especially when your emotions are somewhere between pissed, sad, and hurt, whatever the hell that emotion is. Especially when you have a panic attack in the bathroom and can barely breathe by the time you’re done.

Michael was ready to leave the party. He had nothing else to do there. He almost just climbed out the window, but then he heard a loud noise. Someone who was sloppy-drunk, crying, and singing along to Whitney Houston. 

Michael didn’t like feeling shitty. But he also hating knowing when someone else was feeling shitty. So he decided to cheers the mystery girl up to the best of his ability. At the least, they could just talk 

He walked to where to where he heard the singing to see someone. He thought it was Brooke Lohst, but she had cried so hard that her makeup had smudged and made seeing her face nearly impossible. So he decided not to get too personal. 

She looked and glared. “You have something to say, too? Everyone else has made fun of me. Whatever you have to say, just say it.”

Michael blinked. “Let’s just talk.” He said. 

Brooke blinked right back, shocked. “Really?”

”You’re not having a great night, looks like.” Michael said. “I’m willing to listen.”

Brooke immediately began to ramble. “I can’t believe that skank would do this to me! She knew I liked him! I came here with a boy I really liked and he did it with Chloe?! Asses! Both of them! I’m PISSED!” She turned to look at Michael. “You know, you don’t look too hot, yourself.” she said. “Tell me everything, pop off, my dude.”

”You don’t want to know.”

”I’m too drunk to remember most of this by morning, anyway.” she said. “So just pop off.”

Michael hesitated, then said, “My best friend called me a loser and left me behind in a bathroom. I’m feeling complicated things. And I’m just pissed at him in general. I was trying to help, him, you know.”

”Men are pricks.” Brooke said. 

“Cheers to that.” Michael replied. They both downed another beer and stayed silent until they were forced to run from the fire just an hour later. 

Maybe it’s because they were both drunk, but neither of them did figure out who the other was talking about. But after crying for that hour, they were both beginning to get over it. 


End file.
